La Sección de Literatura Muggle
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: Secuela de Cambio de Clases, aunque no hace falta haberlo leído. Tiene lemmon. DrH, con eventual HD y HHr. Le necesitaba. No aguantaba más. Draco y Hermione tienen un encuentro, pero Harry les descubre... y se les une. Demasiado placer.


Yeah, es una secuela de "Cambio de clases", pero no hace falta haberlo leído…

Dedicado a Clara, a Aly y a Naty.

Bueno, es un oneshot, por supuesto de Draco/Hermione, mi pareja favorita, con un eventual Draco/Harry y Harry/Hermione. Y por supuesto rated M por contenidos obvios xDD I LOVE LEMMON! Aviso que no hay sentimientos, sólo deseo… y también aviso que hay un poco de slash… aunque sólo un poco ;) Y aviso también que éste es jarcor del todo, así que personas sensibles y de mente inocente FUERA xD

He de reconocer también que, si bien la escena es mía (y sólo mía ¬¬ no pienso compartirla con nadie xDD), los personajes son de J.K.Rowling (Jo para los amigos!)

--

**La Sección de Literatura Muggle.**

Definitivamente no aguantaba más. Llevaba sin verle ¿cuánto? Dos días. Por supuesto, le había visto por los pasillos, en el Comedor, en la biblioteca, en las clases… pero lo que quería era verle a solas.

No aguantaba más. Le necesitaba. Últimamente se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. No podía evitar pensar en sus encuentros a todas horas. Y la verdad, no era muy agradable levantarse de la silla después de dos horas de aburridísima Historia de la Magia, durante las cuales había disfrutado de sus recuerdos, para encontrar que la silla estaba algo mojada. Era embarazoso. Sí, ésa era la palabra. De hecho, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, Ron una vez lo había notado. Y ella, con cara de vergüenza y de lo que ella consideró de sorpresa e inocencia, le había dicho que debían ser los flujos premenstruales. Por supuesto, Ron no había entendido ni una palabra, pero intuía que eran cosas de mujeres y, temeroso, no quiso profundizar más.

Flujos premenstruales… ¡Ja! Flujos eran, sí, pero preorgásmicos, causados por recuerdos de los que nadie jamás tendría conocimiento, por recuerdos en los que el deseo y la lujuria eran los principales protagonistas… además de Draco y Hermione, por supuesto.

Definitivamente tenía que aceptarlo… amaba el sexo tanto como a los libros. Sí, Hermione Granger, además de ratón de biblioteca, era adicta. Y al sexo.

-----------------------------------SLM--------------------------------

Lo tenía todo planeado. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Sin duda en unos segundos sus dos mejores amigos seguirían el ejemplo de aquellos que habían abandonado la biblioteca para ir saciar el hambre sus estómagos. Y ella por fin podría saciar el hambre de una cavidad situada por debajo de su estómago. Y el chico que estaba unas mesas más allá, por supuesto, la ayudaría con mucho gusto.

- Necesito comer, y lo necesito ya- sentenció Ron, y dirigiéndose a Harry, ya que sabía que Hermione no iría, añadió:- ¿vienes?

"Sí" pensó, Hermione. "Por fin se van".

- No, Ron, hoy no tengo hambre, mejor ve tú.

Hermione levantó la cabeza horrorizada y vio como Ron, solo y sin acompañamiento, salía por la puerta. "¿Qué? No… no no no no no no no ¡NOOO! No puede ser… no me puede pasar esto… por favor… tiene que haber un hechizo para que a alguien le entre hambre…, piensa Hermione piensa… ¡malditos libros, cuando los necesitas no sirven para nada!"

- Hermione¿estás bien¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Harry, al ver su cara.

- No Harry es sólo que… acabo de recordar que he obviado un dato muy importante en el trabajo para Snape sobre la poción de matalobos. Tengo que buscarlo y ponerlo, ya sabes que aprovechará cualquier fallo para bajarme la nota y ridiculizarme… He de ir a buscarlo, no recuerdo en qué libro estaba, así que me llevará un rato…

Y salió disparada detrás de una cabellera rubia que se había internado por el pasillo principal de la sección de pociones, para luego girar a la izquierda y entrar en la especie de salita de literatura muggle. En realidad la sala no tenía paredes, pero tenía cuatro grandes estanterías dispuestas a modo de cuadrado, de forma que le daban un aspecto acogedor y un ambiente íntimo. Además, el cuartito contaba con una mesita de estudio en el centro, y un par de sillas.

Entró en la salita y no le vio. Pero un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y sintió como una mano le retiraba el pelo y unos labios comenzaban a rozar la piel de su cuello, de una forma lenta y muy sensual. Sintió el aliento cálido del chico y ladeó la cabeza para permitir al chico realizar una prospección de su cuello más detallada. Oh, sí… cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando esto. Quizás por eso se excitó más rápido de lo normal. Por eso y porque la mano de Draco se había colado por debajo de su túnica y estaba realizando unos movimientos deliciosamente excitantes sobre una zona bastante sensible, situada entre sus piernas.

Pero el chico iba condenadamente despacio. Parecía no tener ninguna prisa. Y Hermione se desesperaba.

- Más rápido…-gimoteó.

- Tendrás que suplicar…- le contestó un ronroneo en su oído.

Aprovechando, el chico abandonó definitivamente su cuello y de dedicó con absoluta devoción a la oreja de la chica. Y, todo sea dicho, con absoluta lentitud…

- Por favor… Draco… te lo suplico…

- Otra vez, gatita- demandó. Le encantaba oírla suplicar.

- Draco, por favor, por favor…

Y Draco no se hizo de rogar más. Introdujo su lengua con furia en el oído de la chica arrancando de ésta un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. También le encantaba oírla gemir.

Abandonó su oído y se puso frente a ella. La hizo retroceder hasta chocar con una estantería, al tiempo que la miraba con un deseo abrasador. Y terminó de derretirla de placer cuando la obsequió con unas salvajes mordidas en su cuello. Ella buscó su boca y se besaron posesivamente, Draco al poder, al mando de la situación. El rubio platino se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de la chica desatando su cinturón, y comprendió que ella también quería poder. Pero no iba a dárselo tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, comenzó a dudar de su reciente afirmación cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Hermione en torno a su miembro. Pero se contuvo. No podía hacérselo tan fácil a la castaña.

Pero el slytherin no contaba con que Hermione poseía inigualables destrezas para convertir el placer inicial en una tortura. Porque Hermione se introducía la erección del muchacho con una lentitud desquiciante, y la sacaba de igual manera. A Draco le comenzaron a flaquear las rodillas cuando sintió cómo su apéndice era movido en círculos por la diestra boca de la chica, haciendo que éste recorriera todas sus paredes, y sintiendo la lengua dando vueltas enfermizamente rápidas alrededor del perímetro del glande. Pero consiguió contenerse.

La castaña comenzó a lamer la dureza desde la base hasta la punta, como si fuera un helado. Draco no aguantaría mucho más. Sin previo aviso, la introdujo de nuevo en la boca y comenzó a succionar vehementemente, haciendo presión con las paredes de la boca. En efecto, Draco no aguantó. Leve, casi imperceptiblemente, pero gimió. Ella no evitó sonreír, aun con su miembro en la boca; y el chico lo sintió y se sintió derrotado.

Ya daba igual que Hermione tuviera el poder. Pero la necesitaba. Desesperadamente. Una mirada bastó para que ambos comprendieran, y, una milésima de segundo más tarde, las ropas dejaron sus cuerpos para caer al suelo, en algún lugar que a ninguno les preocupó, ya que estaban muy ocupados dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas que se hallaban junto a la mesa.

La joven obligó a su compañero a sentarse en la silla, y se sentó ella encima de él. Pero aún no la penetraría. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Así que se dedicó a frotar su sexo contra el de él, al tiempo que su lengua realizaba una expedición a su cuello. A Draco ya no le importaba, y gemía con cada movimiento de la chica, quien tampoco suprimía sus jadeos. Hermione nunca había estado tan excitada, se sentía completamente mojada… y el hecho de que pudieran pillarles, contribuía notablemente…

- ¿Her... Hermione¿Qué demonios…?- un chico de pelo negro se hallaba entre las dos estanterías que flanqueaban la entrada al cuarto. Veía a una chica de pelo castaño, a la que identificó como Hermione, desnuda, y encima de lo que a todas luces era un chico. Pero no vio quien era el afortunado, ya que el cuerpo de la chica le obstaculizaba la visión.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Hermione se levantó, se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a besarle. Harry, horrorizado, intentó zafarse, pero se quedó paralizado cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la túnica.

Porque Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo, era un hombre. Y si bien era testarudo, no era de piedra. Así que olvidando completamente que había otro chico en aquel lugar, respondió a los besos de Hermione. Merlín, como le estaba gustando ese beso… y esas caricias que le profería la mano de su mejor amiga, también, claro.

De pronto otro par de labios comenzaron a besarle el cuello desde atrás, y notó que una pelvis chocaba contra la suya. Y esa pelvis tenía algo duro. Y contrariamente a lo que antes él hubiera podido pensar si se lo hubieran contado, le gustaba enormemente.

Comenzó a excitarse sobremanera, y agarró a Hermione de las nalgas, atrayéndola hacia él lo más posible. Era genial. Notaba la dureza del chico de detrás y le clavaba la suya a la chica de delante.

- ¿Te gusto, Potter?- le susurró una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, en su oído.

- ¿Malfoy?- se espantó el chico.

- Bingo, Potter- contestó Draco, mientras desnudaba a Harry. En unos segundos Harry se hallaba completamente a merced de aquellos dos pervertidos.

Hermione parecía hambrienta, pues no tardó en devorar cierta parte del cuerpo del moreno. Draco, en cambio, frotaba su miembro con las nalgas del otro chico. Poco a poco, Harry quería más… y el rubio pensaba dárselo. Comenzó a introducirse lentamente en el gryffindor, quien parecía al borde de la locura, pues jadeaba sin control y sufría espasmos constantemente. Demasiado placer…

En unos minutos, Draco ya se movía dentro de Harry con total libertad y un ritmo más acelerado. La situación era de lo más morbosa, para los tres. A Draco le encantaba ver como Hermione devoraba al moreno mientras él le daba placer por un orificio situado entre los glúteos. Hermione, por su parte, estaba culminando una de sus mejores fantasías: estar con dos chicos a la vez. Y Harry… bueno, Harry recibía placer por todos lados.

Pero a Hermione no le bastaba aquello… no sólo su boca tenía hambre, sino que otra parte de su cuerpo también demandaba ser alimentada con un buen trozo de carne… Así que se levantó y se apoyó de espaldas en una estantería. Guió la protuberancia de su amigo hasta su vagina y se dejó penetrar…

…de una forma salvaje… Harry la embestía con fuerza mientras manoseaba sus pechos y la miraba lascivamente, y a su vez Draco penetraba con fuerza a Harry, por lo que la fuerza se multiplicaba por dos, y la sensación para Hermione era increíble… Además, Draco la miraba con pura lujuria en sus ojos, con un deseo irrefrenable, como si la estuviera penetrando a ella en vez de a Harry… De pronto Draco salió de Harry, y dio una sola orden:

-A cuatro patas, gatita…

Y la gatita obedeció. Harry también se puso de rodillas tras ella, y, agarrándola de las nalgas, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Por su parte, Draco se puso de rodillas delante de su felina, y le ofreció un suculento pastel de carne como postre a aquella cena. Y ella lo aceptó, por supuesto. Y aquello era demasiado para Hermione. Dos hombres para ella sola, dos hombres haciéndola gozar, dos hombres gozando de ella, dos miembros duros entrando y saliendo por sendos orificios de su cuerpo… Sus gemidos cada vez eran más incontrolables. Los chicos aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas y a ella la embargó una sensación de desbordamiento, de placer en demasía, se colapsó, no podía moverse, sólo gemir…

Y gimió. Mucho. Y cada vez más. Porque aquello era delicioso. Porque los chicos cada vez iban más rápido y más violento. Y ella no aguantaría mucho más. Y explotó en un apoteósico orgasmo, mientras sentía como los chicos orgasmaban de igual manera dentro de ella, llenándola con el elixir de la vida…

-----------------------------------------------SLM-----------------------------------------

-¿Al final habéis cenado?- preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo a sus dos mejores amigos cuando entraron por el retrato a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Sí, quedaba pastel de carne cuando llegamos…- le contestó la castaña.

- Pero si cuando yo me fui ya estaban los postres…

- Es que no comimos en el Comedor. Un chico se apenó de nosotros y nos trajo un buen pedazo de pastel de carne… y lo comimos en la biblioteca… escondiéndonos de Madame Pince, claro.

-Ahh… bueno, en ese caso yo…

- Me voy a dormir- le interrumpió Hermione-. Tanto ajetreo me ha dado mucho sueño… Bueno, espero que mañana también haya pastel de carne en la cena- añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Harry cuando Ron la miraba. Y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Claro que habría pastel de carne. El banquete sólo acababa de empezar.

-----------------------------------------------SLM---------------------------------------------

Jeje, espero que os haya gustado, lo he escrito tal cual me ha salido, sin pensar lo que venía después… Sep, es un poco obsceno en algunas partes, pero sigo pensando que no lo suficiente xDD ;)

Porfis (y ahora Lena pone un carita tierna y adorable) dejadme un review… que quiero saber si os ha gustado o no…. Porfiiiiii……. pliiiiiiisss…… vengaaaaaa… jo que no cuesta nada, no os pido que escribáis el quijote, solo un pequeñísimo comentario… lo haréis ¿verdad¿me haréis felices? Ya sabéis que si no (ahora con cara de psicópata), mi ejército personal de zombies irá a vuestras casas y os matarán, descuartizarán, y enterrarán en trocitos… así que… (con carita dulce y adorable de nuevo) lo haréis¿verdad?

Muahahahaha!

LenaMalfoy.-.Draconisa

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana (tenía que ser así…)


End file.
